


The case of Tyrion Lannister

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de drabbles sobre los amoríos de Tyrion Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me or me (Tyrion/Bronn)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia:
> 
> *En los dos primeros capítulos se verá crossdressing en Bronn y Oberyn, por favor tomadlo con calma. (Oh sí, soy ginemimetofilica.)
> 
> *Tyrion en todos, todos, TODOS, los capítulos es activo. (Me gusta así.)

**Me or me**

 

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño. —Una sonrisa traviesa le bailó en los labios. — ¿Quieres cenar? ¿Tomar un baño? ¿O a mí?

Bronn lo recibió, llevaba un delantal rosado, en el torso se formaba un corazón y por la mitad de los muslos descendía una falda de tablas, y nada más. Aquel atuendo no iba para nada con la contextura del hombre.

—Exactamente… ¿qué se supone que es eso? —Tyrion preguntó alzando una ceja, si era algún tipo de chiste negro típico en Bronn, no estaba siendo muy divertido.

—Un delantal. ¿No te gusta?

—No, no, es bonito. Pero te prefiero con otra ropa… ropa de hombre.

—Ya sabes, puedo cambiarme por unas monedas.

—En ese caso quédate con el delantal.

Dejó el maletín en la entrada, adentrándose al comedor. Reposó los codos en la mesa y miró a Bronn, su trasero se apretaba entre las tiras de la falda. Relamió sus labios, no entendía como era que un hombre con un delantal rosado podía excitarlo.

—Quiero empezar por la cena.

— ¿Ah? ¿No quieres follarme? —Bronn bufó al acercarse. —Me he acostumbrado a tener tu polla dentro, puedes follarme con total libertad.

—Sí, quiero follarte. Pero primero cenare, tengo hambre.

—Entonces, cómeme a mí.

Bronn se sentó en sus muslos, era pesado en cierto punto. Por detrás de su cuello pasaron los brazos, tirándole la cabeza hacia adelante desde su nuca. La sonrisa de Bronn se cortó al momento en que sus labios se unieron.

Los labios se separaron y abrieron entorno a las sofocadas respiraciones. Los labios contrarios volvieron a acorralarle el labio inferior, besándolo con suavidad antes de acorralarlo entre los dientes.

—Y ahora, cariño. —Bronn ronroneó, llenándole de cálidas respiraciones el lóbulo de la oreja. — ¿Quieres cenar? ¿O a mí?

Los dedos contrarios descendieron por su camisa, llegando a la entrepierna y rozando con la yema de los dedos la hinchazón escondida entre sus ropas. Por su parte, la polla de Bronn afloraba en la falda de tablas. Tyrion rio al contemplar la elevación, una larga y pícara sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

—Elegiré la opción más barata. —Saboreó sus dientes.

— ¿Intentas ofenderme?

—Intento muchas cosas.

Bronn se deshizo con rapidez de los botones de su pantalón, pasó una mano por debajo de este y apoyó la palma en la tela del calzoncillo. La piel se movió despacio encima de la rojiza vestimenta, frotando esta contra la erección y originándole unos cuantos  jadeos y estremecimientos.

Sus manos apretaron el firme trasero, llevando al hombre más cerca. Sus labios se posicionaron en la parte del pecho al descubierto, próximo a los breteles. Tomó parte de la piel en su boca, lamiéndola, jalándola y dejando unas visibles marcas.

—Eso te saldrá caro, esposo. —Bronn gimió.


	2. Bedding (Tyrion/Oberyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su especial noche de bodas.

**Bedding**

 

—Jamás imaginé que tendría a un pequeño hombre debajo de mis faldas. —Él sonrió ante el último beso que le dejó en la nariz.

—Yo tampoco.

La fina tela era tan suave como la piel. Pellizcó los muslos contrarios mientras se establecía entre la abultada falda. Pensó que aquel blanco se había mantenido puro durante mucho tiempo, aunque fuera exagerado.

Tomó la polla ya erecta entre sus labios. Dispuso unos iniciales besos en la punta, separando los labios y volviéndolos a juntar ante la humedad y los jadeos ajenos. Los besos recorrieron a lo largó el miembro. Una de sus manos apretó con suavidad los testículos, encaminándose por el perineo.

La lengua se extendió al rededor del tronco, sus labios descendían en conjunto. Volviendo lentamente a la punta se dio la primera absorbida, delicada y deliberada. Su cabeza bajó y subió aplicando cada vez un poco más de presión entre sus labios y la húmeda piel.

Escuchó la liberación de un gemido de la boca de Oberyn Martell cuando sus dedos le rozaron la entrada. Y un agudo gritito a la intromisión de dos de estos, cuales se separaron a medida que alcanzaban mayor profundidad.

Tyrion Lannister relamió sus labios al tener su boca llena de la caliente eyaculación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy tan feliz cada vez que veo un nuevo Fanfic Tyrion/Oberyn, me gustan desde tiempos legendarios pero nunca encontré nada (y siendo tan canon), por lo que ahora soy muy feliz.
> 
> Simplemente tendrían que casarse, no sería el primer hombre en casarse con un cadáver.


	3. First time (Tyrion/Jaime)

**First time**

 

—Voy a hacerte hombre, hermanito.

Jaime Lannister se había desnudado enfrente de él, el perfecto cuerpo de un muchacho apuesto. Tyrion Lannister se sintió duro por tan solo contemplar los músculos en el vientre de su hermano.

Se vino rápidamente en la boca de Jaime, tan rápido que le hizo avergonzar, no obstante, su hermano solo sonrió al tragarse su semilla. Tyrion en su corta vida había pensado en perder su virginidad con su hermano, y la idea le resultaba fascinante.

Tyrion contuvo su respiración al momento en que Jaime se sentaba entre sus muslos y levantaba la pelvis para posicionarse sobre su polla. Lanzó un jadeo al sentir la suave entrada rozándole la punta y se mordió el labio inferior al ir abarcando el interior de la estrecha cavidad.

Jaime meció su cadera con lentitud al haberse llenado por completo. Una placentera sensación se generaba cada vez que Jaime subía y bajaba, y su miembro era presionado entre la piel. Colocó sus manos en los muslos contrarios, clavando con suavidad en cada embestida.

—Te amo, Tyrion. —Jaime gimió.

Tyrion agradeció haber eyaculado primeramente en la boca de su hermano. Él quería durar mucho más, quería follarse a Jaime hasta la salida del sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Ya he mencionado cuanto me gusta el incesto?


	4. Hideaway (Tyrion/Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es como una versión a la reversa del anterior, siendo Tyrion el que inicia a Jaime. Aunque sería como un Tyrion ya grandecito junto a un pequeño Jaime, una especia de AU loco.

**Hideaway**

 

— ¿Así está bien, hermano?

Los pequeños y deslumbrantes ojos verdes se posaron en él, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos del pequeño niño que experimentaba nuevas sensaciones.  Tyrion llevó sus manos a las contrarias, colocándose encima de estas.

—Sí, va muy bien.

El conjunto de manos descendió con cuidado en el púbero pene. Estancándose en el prepucio, Tyrion manejó los dedos de su hermano sobre la sensible tira de piel. El niño gimió cuando la delicada piel fue jalada hacia abajo y devuelta a su posición.

El niño se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras que Tyrion se lo lamio, excitado por tan solo observarlo. Los gemidos del niño se hicieron más sonoros con el acrecentar de la fuerza y velocidad en el movimiento de las manos.

Aquella tarde Tyrion le había prometido a su inexperto hermano que llegada la noche lo esperaría en el mismo escondite.


End file.
